Songs to a Heart
by SketchedLyrics
Summary: FemHarry. Songfics are connected. Ebony Potter takes the challenges and flies out scathed but learns from the mistakes. Suggest or request. FemHarry only. Thanks for reading! -Lyrics
1. Wish You Were Here

_Wish You Were Here_ by _Avril Lavigne_

Pairing: Fred+FemHarry

-o-

**I can be tough, I can be strong**

**But with you, it's not like that at all**

**There's a girl that gives a shit**

**Behind this wall you just walked though it**

The song played in the back of her mind. Standing before his grave, she couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall. She thought of how he broke down her walls. He was the one who made her happy for the first time. She smiled fondly at the memory.

**And I remember**

**All those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

She remembered lying on his bed as he talked about the new pranks and how he and his brother, George, would own a joke shop. Which they did, it had been open for a couple years now. She still wondered how he came up with some of those crazy ideas.

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

She remembered the times they played pranks without a care for the consequences. The time when they set a blind date for Ron, his other brother, and Hermione, her best friend, who were now engaged. Yet, wherever she went, there was always something reminding her of what she lost.

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**(I wish you were here)**

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**(I wish you were here)**

The green eyed girl would give anything to have him here, by her side. He was one of the people she missed the most. He had left with a piece her.

**I love, the way you are**

**It's who I am don't have to try hard**

**We always say, say it like it is**

**And the truth, is that really miss**

She loved him the way he was, and she wouldn't want him to change. She loved his personality; he was a prankster at heart. She could hear the words they'd said to each other, "Say it like it is…" and the truth was, she missed him the most.

**All those crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

The tears came, running down her face. All the things he said were whispering in her mind. It was as though he was there, yet not. The smell of his jacket that hung on her door.

**All those crazy things we did**

**Didn't think about it, just went with it**

**You're always there, you're everywhere**

**But right now I wish you were here**

The memories came, the pictures like a movie. The way he laughed when she blushed, and how he had shifted nervously when he asked her out. She couldn't have been happier when he finally did.

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**(I wish you were here)**

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**(I wish you were here)**

Kneeling down, she was at eye level with his gravestone. It read:

_Fred Weasley_

_April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998_

"_One who just took a totally different life path and were prepared to risk everything."_

Her fingertips brushed his name, she smiled sang softly:

"**No, I don't wanna let go**

**I just wanna let you know**

**That I, never wanna let go**

**Let go oh oh...**_**(x2)"**_

However, she knew she had to let go, in order to live happily. Closing her eyes, she stood. It was time to leave. She needn't say a goodbye, there was no reason to.

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**

**(I wish you were here)**

**Damn! Damn! Damn!**

**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**

**(I wish you were here)**_**(x2)**_

Whispering a soft _I love you_, Ebony Potter walked away from his grave knowing she'd see him in the next great adventure. As she left, Ebony heard four words she wanted from his lips. _I love you, too. _A smile graced her lips. Yes, she'd see him again.

-o-

Well there's that, I couldn't get it out of my mind but I don't think I did to badly at it. Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll review and tell me what you think. I might add some more, but that's it for now. –Lyrics


	2. Run

_Run_ by _Epik High_

English Subtitles

Pairing: None

-o-

**Run, run, run away…**

**Run, run, run away…**

**Run, run, run away….No matter how much I run (I can't escape from it).**

**Run, run, runaway…If I look back while running (you're still there).**

Since Sirius Black's death, Ebony Potter had learned a horrible truth. Which is why she's running, knowing she couldn't escape her fate, but she would try. She didn't dare look back for fear of being used. A mere pawn in an old man's game of chess.

**It's pitch dark.**

**The world moves on too fast.**

**I'm the only one who's limping on both legs.**

She was left in the dark. They were moving without her. Everything was blurred. Did they know she was falling behind? They didn't know it, but their savior was drifting away.

**The path I must walk is endless.**

**What's at the end of this path?**

**Are you going there knowing about it?**

**Will I learn the answers if I go there with my eyes closed?**

The path was paved before her. Did she not have a choice? She questioned and doubted. What lay at the end? Did they know? Closing her eyes, was blind faith the choice? Would her questions be answered? She didn't know.

**The sky that never responds to a such question.**

Ebony wondered if her questions were meant to be answered. Only time would tell.

**The two arms tied up by a daily life are too heavy to embrace dreams.**

**I'm scared, I've been abandoned locked away.**

**Just for today run somewhere like you're crazy.**

She was a caged-bird. Unable to leave, used when needed, and with the weight of the world rest on her shoulders. Fear coursed through her veins. The people she called friends and family abandoned her when she needed them most. She'd been locked away, but today, if for just today, she'd take flight.

**Run till you can touch the sky with your hands.**

**Run till your heart is filled with your dreams.  
**Here she was running with her hands in the air. She ran till she found what she was living for, her dreams. A smile spread across her face.

**Everybody run, run, run away…  
No matter how much I run (I can't escape from it).**

**Everybody run, run, runaway…  
If I look back while running (you're still there).**

To those with great weight on their shoulders, Ebony prayed they run, if just for a while. They couldn't escape their fates. If she looked back, Ebony would see the expectations, the lies, the red hate-filled eyes, and those twinkling manipulative blue eyes. The worst she would see is the Veil swallowing her godfather, Sirius.

**You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, away…**

Did they know she was running in circles? They had her running down into the ground, she couldn't stop. She wanted to get away.

**No matter how much I run, I'm still on the same spot.**

She was stuck, as though she was running on oil, in place. Never going back, yet never moving forward.

**My life is a rainy night that rains 365 days.**

**Heart that gets smaller in every 24 hours.**

**I even hid the small comma and its tail,  
then the future that awaits me becomes a period…**

The life Ebony lived was full of gloom, she was growing colder. She stopped running into obstacles. The future would soon become her end. She hoped not.

**But carry the new day on your shoulder and run.**

**What am I running towards?**

**Weather if the sun's setting or I if I'm loosing…  
I don't know.**

**But I go.**

**Keep on runnin' runnin' runnin' high.**

**I'm the young star that has been abandoned by the galaxy.**

The weight was becoming unbearable. She forgot her dreams. She couldn't see. Ebony didn't know. She decided to take a chance. She was a star looking for her light.

**Run till you can touch the sky with your hands.**

**Run till your heart is filled with your dreams.**

She ran again. Fingers desperately reached for the sky. Her heart raced to find the lost dreams. Ebony would keep her dreams in her hands.

**Everybody run, run, run away…  
No matter how much I run (I can't escape from it).**

**Everybody run, run, runaway…  
If I look back while running (you're still there).**

Everyone needed a break. They needed an escape, a moment. Just don't look back or they'll bring you down again.

**You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, away…**

Running in circles, green eyes looked for a way out.

**No matter how much I run, I'm still on the same spot.**

Slowly, but surely, she planned a way out.

**You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, down.  
You got me runnin' runnin' runnin' around. Down, down, away…**

The cycle would continue no more. Ebony smirked.

**Running endlessly, for you**

Walking away, she laughed. The bird kept her wings. The Magical world could _try_ to clean up their mess; however she doubted they even could. Now who's running?

-o-

Sorry if that didn't make sense, but I thought it was okay. The song is in Korean, I don't know if they lyrics are on par but I think they're fine. Thanks to those who added this story to their faves. Anyways, I plan to write some more and maybe you could suggest or request a song. I'll only write FemHarry. -Lyrics


	3. Hurt

_Hurt_ by _Christina Aguilera_

Pairing: None

-o-

Ebony Potter, in a black dress, was seated before a white piano. Taking a breath, she began to press the keys and soon enough began to sing a sad melody.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**

**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**

**If only I knew what I know today**

**Ooh, ooh…**

A memory came before her, his face and his words. She'd walked away from him, from his arms. Now she knew she made a mistake.

**I would hold you in my arms**

**I would take the pain away**

**Thank you for all you've done**

**Forgive all your mistakes**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To hear your voice again**

**Sometimes I want to call you**

**But I know you won't be there**

If she had the chance, she'd never let him go. To make it right, and thank him for being there when no one else was. She forgave for what he'd done in the past. She'd give anything to hear his voice. Remembering the mirror she kept at all times, she'd call his name knowing he wouldn't answer.

**Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself, by hurting you.**

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**

**Sometimes I just want to hide, 'cause it's you I miss**

**And it's so hard to say goodbye**

**When it comes to this**

**Ooh, yeah…**

She'd blamed him for what she couldn't do. She should've tried harder, if only she knew. By hurting him, she'd hurt herself. There were days she didn't want to move, days when she wanted to hide. Ebony wouldn't it admit she missed him. To say goodbye would make it real, final.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**

**Would you help me understand?**

**Are you looking down upon me?**

**Are you proud of who I am?**

**There's nothing I wouldn't do**

**To have just one more chance **

**To look into your eyes**

**And see you looking back**

Was she wrong to say the things she did? Would he have explained? Was watching over her? Would he be proud of who she was today? Did he miss her too? Did he forgive her? The answers wouldn't come. She'd give anything to see his eyes looking back at her, for just a moment.

**Ooh, I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself, ooh…**

The blame was on herself, she didn't try hard enough. She was too curious for her own good and she'd taken her anger out on him.

**If I had just one more day**

**I would tell you how much**

**That I've missed you since**

**You've been away.**

**Ooh, it's dangerous**

**So out of line…**

**To try and turn back time…**

If only Ebony could have one day, just one, to tell all the things she didn't. It had been awhile since he'd been gone. To change time could make it even worse; it was dangerous, and wrong. She couldn't change time no matter how much she wanted to.

**I'm sorry for blaming you**

**For everything I just couldn't do**

**And I've hurt myself…**

These words, she sang with so much emotion, they couldn't be said any other way.

**By hurting you…**

She just wanted to say one thing, to call him "dad". But now he was gone, and she couldn't say how much he meant to her and how much she loved him. Hopefully he'd wait for her on the other side.

-o-

Thanks for reading and also to those who reviewed and requested songs. This was requested by _setsuna1415_ and I hope it was to your liking. Do you think I'm good at writing ('cause it's not my best subject but I am trying)? Don't forget to review and make a suggestion. -Lyrics


	4. Welcome To My Life

_Welcome to My Life_ by _Simple Plan_

Pairing: None

-o-

In the smallest bedroom of the Dursleys house lay a girl with long black hair and sparkling emerald eyes. A radio was turned on to her favorite station. Reaching over Ebony Potter turned up the volume to one of her favorite songs. She sang along with it.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you?**

She did feel like breaking down and crying yet it didn't get her anywhere. No matter where she was she didn't fit in, she couldn't be herself. They didn't understand, they didn't have expectations to live up to.

**Do you ever wanna runaway?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio turned up so loud**

**So no one hears you screaming**

There was a time when she had run away; it landed her back in this prison. Now she didn't go out, she didn't have to worry. Like now, with the radio up so loud, no one could hear how she really felt.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

Her friends don't know what it's like, to have no one there, when things weren't right, when she couldn't be herself. They probably didn't even care.

**To be hurt**

**To be lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

She hurt; she was lost in the dark. She'd been kicked when she was down and defenseless and pushed around by everyone. The old man had left her on the edge to break. With no one to save her, they wanted her to come back into their arms as though they would save her. In reality, they wanted to manipulate her for their needs and wants.

**Welcome to my life**

Welcome to the life she wasn't actually living.

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**Are you desperate to find something more?**

**Before your life is over**

Ebony wanted to be anyone else, without the demands and disappointment. She was tired of being left out. There's a world where she can find more, more of herself, before it's too late.

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

**Are you sick of everyone around?**

**With the big fake smiles and the stupid lies**

**While deep inside you're bleeding?**

This world she hated, the people within it, and their lies. Their smiles held fake promises and the lies held false security. Did they know she was wasting away?

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

The life she lived wasn't one they knew. They didn't know the pain and the fear people like her dealt with.

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

They were the ones who hurt her, made her feel lost, left her in the dark, and kicked her when she fell. He nearly pushed her over the edge. No one was there to save her but herself.

**Welcome to my life**

Ebony wasn't sure this could even be called a life, not when it was being controlled.

**No one ever lied straight to your face**

**No one ever stabbed you in the back**

**You might think I'm happy**

**But I'm not gonna be okay**

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**

**Never had to work, it was always there**

**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

Twinkling eyes lied to her. The red-haired boy went behind her back. They thought she was happy, she's not. The blond-haired boy had everything he could possibly want with the snap of his fingers. None of them worked towards goals, they already had them in their grip. They were more alike with the red eyed monster than they thought

**To be hurt**

**To feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked**

**When you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

The pain cleared from her, she was standing up and they wouldn't know what hit them. They didn't know anything about the cruel world but soon they would get a taste of what she went through. After all, if their savior wasn't where they wanted her than, they would surely fall.

**Welcome to my life**_**(x3)**_

Revenge is sweet…

-o-

Thanks again for reading. This was requested by _bookworm299. _Did I do alright? I'm sorry if it was confusing and shorter. Anyways, don't forget to review or make a request and I'll see what else I can come up with. -Lyrics


	5. Ashes Of Dreams

_Ashes of Dreams_ by _Neir_

Pairing: None

-o-

**Once there were trees full of birds.  
Meadowlands vibrant with flowers.  
Carefree the songs our children once sang  
Gilding our minutes and hours  
Clouds came and covered the sun,  
The breath of the baleful unease  
Turning to ashes flowers in their fields  
Silenced the birds in their trees**

The Forbidden Forest used to be so full of life and Hogwart's grounds used to hold flowers of all kinds. Students had held a childlike innocence with smiles. It all changed when Voldemort came and attacked the castle. The castle is now surrounded by the ashes and the forest is void of life.

**Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,  
Imprisoned in twisting spells-  
Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams  
That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?**

He said lies, that if they handed me, Ebony Potter, they'd be able to live. I knew it was a lie, the others didn't listen. They didn't know that if they were to hand me over, they would all die. It's as though were pawns to a game of his or maybe this is a dream filled of nightmares. Are we only thinking of the worst or is it real?

**Strive till the phantoms are broken,  
Fight till the battle is done;  
The squadrons of night  
Can't conquer the day,  
Nor shadows extinguish the sun.**

We're still fighting, we're trying to face are fears. We attack at night, not when they can see in the day. I'm not even sure if our side is winning. Have we won a battle?

**Stories of danger, fearless attack,  
Specters of plague and pain.  
All of these ghosts of our own delusions come back  
And we'll be haunted again, haunted again.**

The stories of the past, the first war, are filled with danger, attacks, death and pain. Those ghost of ours, the fears, they come back. They haunt us, they will haunt us, that I know.

**For the storms are over and past,  
Though the thunder's rage is quieted at last  
Well this nightmare's laid me down in the rags here to mourn,  
Here to mourn.  
The night has left us crippled with grief  
As we strive to keep alive our belief,  
But a loss so great, it clouds all our hopes for the dawn.**

The sun shines, our battle is won. Yet, we lost. We mourn, I mourn, those we held dear to us. In the grief, we're struggling to stay with our beliefs. Those we lost, they shadow our hopes.

**Hidden so deep in veils of deceit,  
Imprisoned in twisting spells-  
Are we the plaything of fiends, or merely the dreams  
That we're telling ourselves, telling ourselves?**

Now we wonder, the lies, were they true, or are the truth we know a lie? Our enemies still fight us, though they are gone. Our dreams are merely nightmares we live in. We're telling ourselves lies.

**Stories of danger, fearless attack,  
Specters of plague and pain.  
All of these ghosts of our own delusions come back  
Have we been fighting in vain? Fighting in vain?**

In the way our war ended, we lost. We fought only destroy ourselves.

-o-

I thank those who reviewed. This was requested by _Soul Painted Black_. Was this the right song? So what do you readers think? Sorry it was so short. Again, don't forget to review and request! -Lyrics


End file.
